Zeraku the Cat
History "No good punk, You will never get anywhere in life!" This is all the young man has heard in his life and you know what? He could care less! He has made it his life's credo to not care or be cared by anyone. You can always spot the young man in a back alley taking part in a street brawl. He isn't in it for the glory or the money, he is in it just to feel alive for that is the only thing that makes him feel like he is a person. After a fight went wrong and nearly killed him, he was hospitilized by a strange man in a top hat. During his stay he found himself having a strange ability of being able to see past the normal realm and into an even more strange and ethereal plane. It was at this moment that the young man was snatched away by a mysterious presence and sent hurtling towards a grassy plane only to stop mere inches away from the floor. "Hehehe so I was right, you do have powers" Said a strange voice. "Good we will make great partners" After that statement Zeraku wakes up in his hospital bed. Only to see a reflection of himself and a strange occurance. His right eye has changed from its normal green color and turned into a purple eye that had a ghastly aura about it. After exiting the hospital he noticed that his new eye was drawing attention from not just the human passerbyers but also from ghastly citizens who come to him for requests. Of course with his uncaring nature he is eager to reject the requests. "You should take those mission" says a strange voice ringing in his ears. At that time the mysterious man in the top hat appears and bows slightly. "Hello good sir I am Sir Wilfred and I shall be your guide to the duties of a Ethereal Detective." An uncaring face on Zeraku. "I see my presence does not faze you. Good it would be a problem if the general public sees you freaking out. For they cannot see me." Zeraku simply sighs and looks at the old man. "Good sir I have been watching you and I must say that you have so much potential. When I saw that you almost perished I just had to step in and make a deal to elongate your life" Zeraku raises an eyebrow to this statement. "So here is what shall now happen good sir. In exchange for your lifespan being extended you are now bound to be an Ethereal Detective. Your purple eye shows this and glows a ghastly aura to show you that you are a newcomer. If you do not take requests the aura will fade and you will die. If you comply with requests and finish them the aura will grow stronger and it will eventually radiant and not fade away. This means you will have regained your normal lifespan and thus be able to take missions at your liesure. The missions you complete will add to your power and unlock harder missions for you to go through and as such gain more power. As I said I will be you guide but I shall also be your sword and shield. I have a weapon state and in that state I shall be your sword and sheild. You will gain all my experience on how to use me effectively and swiftly." Zeraku lets out another sigh and crosses his arms. He looks at the old man and smiles and utters. "Bring it on" So the story of the Ethereal detective begins. Personality ﻿Calm, collected and uncaring the young man performs missions requested to him. He does not like to say much as it will give people more information about him but it is known that once he opens up to a person he can be a good friend. When it comes to women he simply ignores them and tends to zone them out. Only a few kind of women attract him. Relationships ﻿Sir Wilfred: A strange yet loyal old man by Zeraku's count. Zeraku talks freely with him and loves his old time views on the new world that he Resides in now. Zeraku always looks to him first for some advice and even though he won't admit it, some fatherly affection as well. Abilites Coming soon Category:Felines Category:Anti Heroes Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Males Category:Weapon Users:Guns Category:Ethereal Category:Darkness Wielders